


It's a Girl.

by awkwardhooman



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, J2, J2 AU, M/M, Pregnancy, domestic jared/jensen, padackles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardhooman/pseuds/awkwardhooman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have been married and are ready to have a child and they decide to adopt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Girl.

It had been three years since Jared and Jensen moved to Texas and now they finally had their own place, their own house which they could call home.

They had been married for two years now and were really happy.

** Then: **

They met at a wedding of a common friend and just clicked. Jensen thought Jared was hot when he first saw him but did not tell him that at that moment and Jared thought Jensen was drop dead gorgeous. Their seats were placed together and they got into talking and got to know each other a little, later they realized they were both Texas guys, just working in Vancouver.

Jensen was a professor and Jared was a corporate guy and his office was not far from the university and the often met for lunch. Later, this lunch became a routine. It was not long when they realized they were attracted to each other and were slowly falling in love.

It was Jensen’s birthday and Jared went to his house, which was beautiful and had a great view from the balcony. It was just close friends and not too much crowd. When it was late, the party was over and everyone was gone, it was just Jared and him there. The place was a mess and Jensen didn’t like the mess so he took the trash out and started cleaning. Jared helped him with it and when Jen was satisfied with what the place looked like, they made coffee and went to balcony.

“Sorry, I have this thing. I don’t like mess and you had to clean up with me… I…”, Jensen said.  
“It’s okay”, Jared chucked taking a sip from his mug. “This is beautiful” he talked about the view.  
They were talking and laughing, it was different from when they were with all those people at the party, it was good, just two of them. It was dark, the balcony light was off but the little light from outside was enough for them to see each other’s face.

They were standing close enough now to look into each other’s eyes. Jensen was staring at Jared, the light made his features look more beautiful.

“You’re beautiful.” said Jensen to which Jared blushed. They were lost in each other’s eyes now and Jared went in and pressed his lips against Jensen’s. Jensen kissed back, putting the cup aside and cupping Jared’s face into his hands.

In that dark balcony, on the special occasion, on that beautiful night… they kissed for the first time.

A week later Jared finally proposed and they became a couple. It was then when they told each other what they thought when they saw each other for the first time.

“You thought I was hot?”Jared laughed.  
“Drop dead gorgeous?”, Jensen chuckled. “And you were hot, you still are”  
“So are you, babe”, Jared said pressing his lips against on Jensen’s. “I love you”, he said breaking the kiss.  
“I love you so much, baby”, Jensen replied.

Everything was going fine. Three months later they decided to move in together. Jensen place was closer to work so Jared moved in. The view from his place was great. Every night when they came back home, they’d just sit or stand in the balcony with a cup of coffee and enjoy the view, talking in peace, it made them stress free. Being there in the silent night, watching the world or the city from the top, the little light made them look more beautiful and the whole thing, being there with each other, was beautiful. It had become a habit now. Maybe because it was their place, their spot where they had their first kiss and it was special. Whatever it was they were used to it now.

They worked, they loved, they enjoyed, they fought, they made out, and they experienced every phase of a relationship. It had been a year since they got together. By now they knew every bit of each other’s soul, every habit, allergies, the annoying things, the funny, the good and the bad, they knew everything about each other and they were still going strong.

On June, 20th they decided to get married. It was all planned. They decided to get married and move to Texas to live a simple life and so they did.

** Now: **

They had been working hard to buy a place and they finally had. It was their first day in the house, they had not unpacked yet and the boxes were everywhere but they just looked around and then at each other and smiled because they knew even if it didn’t seem like a home yet but it was and it was perfect.

Jensen took Jared in his arms and says “It’s perfect”  
“It is. Wanna start unpacking?” Jared replied.

Jensen let go Jared of his grip and they started with the boxes, bigger ones first. Deciding where will the couch and table go, the lamp which Jared got last week, setting the bedroom and the kitchen, placing everything at the right place, accordingly. On most of the things they agreed, which piece looks good and where, at some they quarreled like babies but then it was all settled and agreed on at the end.

It took them all day to get it done. They did take a break to get some food which they ate sitting on the floor because everything was a mess. They had ordered pizza and got beers. Jared always eats like a moose when he’s super hungry so he ate fast and sauce was on his face which Jensen wiped when they finished and they got back to finishing what they started, the house.

At the end of the day, the house looked perfect and everything was done right and was looking good. They collapsed on the couch. They were tired and sweaty, because moving furniture’s not easy. Too tired to cook so they had to order again, this time it was Chinese. Jared got up to take a shower and Jen was still on couch waiting for food and for his turn to get cleaned up.

“Dude, the pressure is awesome”, Jared said from bathroom. “Come and see for yourself”  
“If we both get in there, I don’t think we’ll come out any soon. Food’s on its way, who’ll get the door if we both are in there?” Jensen replied.  
“Oh, c’mon, Jen. Save water and shower with me. I’m telling you, it’s great in here”, said Jared peeking out of the shower.  
“Fine” Jensen got up taking off his shirt, took his pants off while walking towards the bathroom.

The doorbell buzzed before he could get in.  
“Dammit”, he huffed. He was in his underpants when he opened the door. He paid the delivery guy and closed the door.  
“Food’s here”, he said.

“COME INSIDE”, Jared screaming.  
“That was a double entendre”, said Jensen putting the food aside and got in the shower with Jared.

* * *

 

** Then: **

Jensen called Jared to ask where he got stuck and Jared told him he was still at the office buried in files and he’d be late.

It was 1 am when he got back from work and Jensen was on couch, watching TV and waiting for him.

“You’re still up”, Jared stated.  
“Yeah, waiting for you”, Jensen got up and made his way to kitchen. He took out food from fridge to heat it up “Freshen up, I’ll set the table” he said.  
“You haven’t eaten yet?”Jared asked.  
“When have I ever had a dinner without you?” Jensen smiled.

Jared put his briefcase aside, losing up his tie and removing his blazer. He gave a kiss to Jensen saying he loved him so much and went to take a shower. Meanwhile, the food was on table.

Jared got back, “Oh man, I’m starving” he said seeing the food.  
Jensen served it on plates and they started eating.

“You know you’ve been so stressed lately, you shouldn’t be working this late”, Jensen said.  
“I know man, it’s … I wish I could just quit my job. I don’t want to be a corporate dog anymore” Jared sighed.  
“If it’s that bad then maybe you should. You should do what you love, Jare not what’s killing you”  
“Do you love your job?”  
“I don’t love it but I don’t hate it either. I mean I don’t enjoy being in a class with some 50 students who keep looking at me…”  
“Oh you mean girls staring at you and dying to do you?” Jared chuckled cutting him off.  
“Shut up. Yeah well… it’s not as bad as yours”  
“Yeah. I will … I … I’ve always wanted to own a bar, you know?” Jared said putting the plate down.  
“Maybe one day, you will”, Jensen smiled.

The days were going as usual, Jared was still coming late from work, sometimes and they’ve had enough. So he finally decided to quit and asked Jensen what if they move and get settled in Texas.  
That’s when the idea of settling in Texas after marriage came in.

When they got married they moved to Texas and rented a house. The bar was still on the list but after leaving the job and paying the rents, they didn’t have much to buy a bar. Jensen got a job in his field there and Jared started working in another company but it was not as bad as before.

** Now: **

Next morning, it was Sunday.

“I’m late for my lecture” Jensen said as he got up and looked at the time. “Jare, c’mon, get up”  
“It’s Sunday, babe” mumbled Jared pulling back Jensen to bed and wrapping his arms around him.  
They went back to sleep and got up in the afternoon.

They need to get some stuff and so after getting ready, they went grocery shopping. In that store, when they were at the counter, there was a couple with their cute little baby, behind them and the baby was laughing. Jensen turned, smiled and started playing with him. He’s always good with the kids, they loved him. Jared asked the couple if he could hold the baby for a moment and they gave the baby to him.  
  
“What’s his name?”Jensen asked with a wide smile on his face, baby was holding his finger.  
“Sam. We call him Sammy”, the mother replied.  
“Heya, Sammy” Jensen was holding the baby now. And he was talking in baby voice which Jared didn’t know he had until then.

Jensen looked at Jared and they shared a look, giving Sammy back. They took their bags and made their way out, waving back at Sammy.

When they reached home they had the same thought in mind. The look they shared back at the store, which told what they wanted.  
Jared took the bags to the kitchen and Jensen helped him with it. “Sammy…”Jensen chucked “He was cute, right?”  
“Yes… and I didn’t know you could talk like that”, Jared replied.  
“Like what?”  
“Baby voice… You were looking so adorable while talking to him”  
“Oh cut it…”  
“No, seriously, I wish I could talk like that”  
“You can talk to me like that, baby boo” Jensen winked.  
  
They were done with the grocery and walked out to the drawing room. Jensen turned the TV on.  
“Hey, Jen, do you think we should…” Jared started.  
“You’re thinking the same thing?” Jensen looked at him.  
“You think we’re ready?”  
“Well, yes… I mean, we’ve nice jobs, we have our own house now, we are…”  
“I know you’ll be a great parent, Jensen, you’re good with kids. I don’t know about me” said Jared.  
“What are you talking about? You’ll be a great daddy. Well, not the type of daddy you are to me sometimes but yes, great daddy”  
“No, seriously…”  
“C’mere”, Jensen laid back and took Jared into his arms, on couch. Jared laid his head on Jensen’s chest. “You’re a great human being, and you’re fun, you’re caring and kind, you’re everything a person needs. I’m afraid our kids are gonna love you more than me, to be honest”, muttered Jensen.

“So, we’re really gonna do this?”Jared asked looking up at Jensen.  
“We’re gonna have a baby” Jensen hugged him excitedly.  
“I wanna find a baby that needs a home and I wanna raise it with you.”  
“We’re gonna be great parents, sweetheart”, Jensen said kissing Jared.  


* * *

** Then: **

The duo had just moved to Texas. They went to the nearest bar, which was at the corner, to celebrate the next chapter of their life. They took the seats and ordered shots. Next to them were these two men who seemed really drunk and were laughing. One of them looked at them and said he’s never seen them their and Jensen told them they’re new in the neighborhood.

“I’m Jim, this is mark”, said the man, offering a hand.  
“Jensen.”  
“Jared.” They shook hands  
“We’re not really as drunk as we look” and they laughed.  
They got into talking and did the shots together.

Later, they found out Mark was Jim’s husband and they were celebrating their anniversary there. Two celebrations at once, one to moving here and the other was the 15th anniversary, to that they cheered.

Their friendship started that night at the bar. The four of them got drunk and shared things, then roamed around and had fun. Jim and Mark were their first friends after moving to that neighborhood. And they were good people.

The couple lived only two blocks from Jared and Jensen so they often met at bar and had fun.  
  
**Now:**

On the very next day, Jared talked to the adoption agency and they filled out the application. All they had to do was to wait for the agency to call them.

It was thanksgiving and they were at home. Jensen was making turkey and Jared was making double-cranberry sauce. They had invited two friends over, Mark and Jim, who were workaholics and couldn’t go back to their hometown to their family to celebrate.

They came around seven, bearing pie and wine. The turkey was looking good and everything else was ready. They set the table and the four of them took their seats.

“The house looks great, you guys”, Mark said looking around.  
“And the food is great”, Jim said pouring wine.  
“Yeah, thanks… we’re”  
“Hey, how’s that adoption thing coming up?” Mark shot.  
“We’re waiting for the call” Jensen said.  
“So, you’ve planned everything?” Jim asked.  
“Yeah, we’re ready and I think it’ll be great to have someone else in the family”, Jared replied.  
“Yes, a new member, we can spoil in our own ways, take care of, you know…” said Jensen.  
“Well, as long as you’re happy”, Mark said.  
“Well, I’ve known you guys long enough to know you’re good people…”, Jim started “and I know you’re gonna do great” he added.

Jensen and Jared looked at each other, held hands and thanked them. They enjoyed rest of the dinner and catching up with each other. After that, Jared took the plates to the kitchen and Jensen was in the living room when the phone rang. Jensen picked it up.

It was from the agency.

“Shh, you guys, it’s from the agency…” he said and the rest of them ran towards him to know what they were saying.  
Jared put his ear near it so he could hear what was going on but it wasn’t clear.

“Okay… yes, will do… okay… thanks… yes… thanks”, was all Jensen said and hung up.  
“Well….”Jared raised his brows curiously.  
“Well, we’re getting a baby”  
“Are you serious?” Jared hugged him.  
“Yes, there’s a pregnant woman in Ohio, and she picked us”

Jim and Mark cheered for them and joined in for a group hug.  
“I’m happy for you guys”, Jim smiled and pats them.

“So when are you going to meet her?” Mark asked.  
“This Friday”, Jensen replied.  
“Keep us updated, you boys…” Jim said.  
“Yes, want to know how it goes…” Mark said.  
“Will do, ofcourse”, Jared smiled.

“Oh I can’t believe it… I’m so happy”, Jensen said excitedly.  
Jared kissed Jensen so hard, he couldn’t believe they were gonna have a baby and he was so happy. Jensen almost got teared up and they wrapped their arms around each other.

It was time for Jim and Mark to go. Jensen packed some food for them to take away. They walked them outside.

Friday came soon and they were all set to meet the woman who was gonna meet the parents of her future baby. They left the house to catch a flight to Ohio.

They’re on a flight, on their way to Texas and the flight attendant tried to flirt with Jensen.  
“Too bad they can’t have you”, Jared said giggling as the flight attendant passed by.  
“Too good I’m all yours”, Jensen replied.

They flights landed at three and they took a cab to the hotel. They were gonna go to the agency who set up the meeting, at 5pm. So they went to their hotel room and got freshen up and have something to eat before meeting the woman.

“Okay, I don’t want to… I… I’m kinda nervous”, Jared said.  
“Me too, man. She liked our application but who knows if she’s gonna like us”  
“She could, she could decide against adoption or or like the other couple better…”  
“So we're standing firm on the 'not getting our hopes up'?”  
“You know, I know that things could still go wrong but if they don't? If this works out, we're gonna have a baby Jensen, a baby!”  
“Yes, baby. It's gonna WORK! We're gonna make it work!” Jensen said. “We’re gonna be daddies”  
“Yeah but not the kind…” Jared started and they laughed.

At 4:30pm, they left the hotel and took a cab to the agency and reached there on time. They met the agency man there who told them to get comfortable “I’ll get Danneel” he said and left.

A moment later the guy entered with Danneel, she was only a few months pregnant. The guy introduced both parties.  
“Hi, it’s so nice to meet you”, Jensen said.  
“Thanks for agreeing to see us”, Jared smiled.  
The guy left, leaving them to get acquainted. Danneel had their file with her and she started talking about what she liked about them and that she thought they’re a great couple.

They talked about the profession and how they live and Danneel was super sweet and talked really nicely. She asked them all she needed to know and Jared and Jensen answered each question honestly because they thought she had the right to know everything about the people she’d trusting to give her baby to. Danneel told them to ask question if they wanted to and so they did.

The agency guy came back after a while, till then they were done will all the questions. They got up from their seats. Jared and Jensen were nervous again, now, because it was time to know whether she chose them or not.  
They looked at Danneel and she smiled and said “I love you guys. I choose you”  
They almost jumped when they heard this and thanked her, hugging her.  
“We’ll be great poke… parents, parents, I swear”, Jared said.  
 “Yes, thank you so much” said overwhelmed Jensen and they left.

* * *

 

Danneel visited them often and when she was in her last months they offered her their place so she could know them more and that way they’d get to take care of her.

Sometimes she got really cranky, sometimes she laughed like maniacs. She yelled and cried and then laughed. The mood swings were crazy and they were all dealing with them but didn’t complain.

One time, she craved ice-cream at 3 in the morning and they had no ice cream left so Jensen had to out, find a place and buy ice cream for her. And the other she craved pizzas and pickle and all sorts of things and they got her everything. It was funny at the same time.

“I’m sorry you guys… I know my mood swings are killing you”, she said when she was in her normal mood.  
“No, hey, don’t sweat it”  
“It’s no problem at all. It’s all part of it and we’re grateful to have you and to take care of you” they replied.  
“You know, you guys are the best” she smiled. “And I know I made the right choice when I chose you, you are so patient with me, pampering me and handling the mood swings, the tantrums so well… I just know my baby will be lucky to have you as h…”

“No, No no no... stop”, Jensen cut her off.  
“What happened?” she questioned.  
“We don’t… we don’t want to know if it’s she or he”, Jared explained.  
“Oh okay then baby will be lucky to have you as ‘it’s’ parents”, she chuckled.

When they left for work they kept everything she might need, near her, on the table. Jensen usually came back from work around 2 and Jared at 6 and after that they were there for her. A month passed like this and now she was in her last month.

Jensen and Danneel were sitting in on couch and Jared wasn’t home yet.  
“Hey, babe, can we talk for a moment”, asked Jared after coming home after fifteen minutes. Jensen got up, excusing himself and went to bedroom with Jared.

“What’s up?” he asked.  
“My boss gave me this project and I have a presentation in two day”  
“Yeah… and?”  
“And… it’s in Vancouver and I’ll have to leave tomorrow”  
“It’s that big project you were talking about?”  
“Yeah, but Danneel… I can’t”  
“Jared, it’s just a presentation. We’ll be fine for a day or two, you should go and give the presentation”  
“But Jen I can’t leave the baby and you alone. I mean…I don’t want to”  
“Jare, she just told me she’s fine and it’s just about 2 days right? You’ll be back in no time. We’ll be fine, I promise”  
“Yeah, I guess… but you’ll give me every update. Anything happens, anything at all, you’ll call and tell. And by everything I mean everything…” Jared ordered.  
“Yes, sir”, Jensen nodded.

Next day, Jared left for Vancouver and Jensen took a leave to stay at home to take care of Danneel. She seemed fine, no pains yet. Jensen made her grilled sandwich. She ate the sandwich and fell asleep. Jensen covered her with a comforter.

They’d got baby magazines and Jensen started reading them. He wanted to learn everything there was about babies.

Jared reached Vancouver and was in his hotel room. The first thing he does after getting there is to take out his phone from his pocket and call Jensen.

 “Man, I miss Jared” Jensen mumbled. As he said it, his phone rang, he looked to the right and the name “Jared” showed up on his phone screen and he picked it up instantly.

“I know you’re missing me”, Jared said.  
“How do you…”  
“You didn’t even let the second bell ring, baby. I’m missing you too.” Jared muttered.  
“Well, you’re not here and you’re there and it’s first time in two year we’re spending a day apart, without seeing each other, what am I supposed to do?” Jensen replied.

“You were the one who sent me, Jen, remember?”  
“I know. I know. You focus on your presentation, okay? Everything is fine here. She’s sleeping”  
“And what are you doing?”  
“I’m reading baby books”  
“Damn, I wish I was there to see you read them… Hey, I have to go. You take care”  
“Yeah, you too, I love you”  
“I love you too” and Jared hung up.

In evening, Jensen asked Danneel if she need anything and she told him no. She put her hands on her stomach and he asked if she was okay.

“Yeah, you know, maybe I ate too much. I keep getting these stomach-aches. They come and go like every few minutes.”  
“Oh my god” Jensen reacted.  
“What??”  
“You don’t have stomach ache, Danneel, you’re in labor”  
“Oh my god!”

Jensen took out his car and took Danneel to the hospital and admitted her.  
“You’re the father?” the doctor asked.  
“Yes, we’re adopting”, Jensen replied “My husband’s in Vancouver right now” and he said filling out the formalities.

Jensen called Jared to let him know that they were at the hospital and Danneel’s in labor. Jared told him he’d be there as soon as possible. By that time he was done with the presentation and went back to hotel to take his stuff and hurried to the airport.

Danneel was in the delivery room now, breathing heavily. Jensen was standing next to her repeating the word “breathe”

Although, he had read all the baby books and everything, nothing prepared him for this. He was in the room and he was nervous as well as scared but it was a good feeling too. He wished Jared was here, he could talk to anyone at any moment in any situation. Jensen didn’t know what to talk about right at that moment because he didn’t know how much it hurt, all he could do was be there and try to talk to Danneel about anything at all and say breathe after every 2-3 minutes.

The doctor and nurse came and she’s ready to give birth. She was moaning and breathing heavily and Jensen was by her side “Just a little bit more, honey” he said.

 Jared is not there yet. Jensen had called him to check where he was, he had reached Texas and was taking a cab to the hospital. Jared was on his way but he told Jensen not to hang up. While Danneel was giving birth, Jared was still on the line. He wasn’t there but atleast he could hear what was going on.

“The baby’s head is crowning”, said the doctor and told her to start pushing. “Here comes the shoulder” and told her to push a little more. The baby was out and crying. Jensen was standing just right there when the doctor held it up. There were tears in Jensen’s eyes.

Jared was still on the line, but he was running. Jensen was crying “Jare, it’s…a girl”  
He could hear his voice break. “It’s a girl”, Jared cried “we have a baby girl” and opened the door. He had reached the hospital.

There he was. He came in saw the baby. “Is she okay?” he asked the doctor.  
The doctor told him she’s fine and asked if they’d like to cut the umbilical cord and they did. “Spongy” Jared said as they cut the cord.

“Hey, beautiful” said Jensen.  
“We’re gonna love you so much” mumbled Jared.  
“We’re so lucky”

The nurse told them they need to clean her up and the doctor handed the baby to the nurse. They looked over to Danneel and thanked her, again.  
“I’m happy for you guys”, she replied.  
The nurse took Danneel to the recovery. Jared and Jensen smiled at each other.

They got a call from Jim and they told him they’d be coming home in an hour or so and Jim and Mark told them they’d meet them at home.

After an hour, they reached home. Jim and Mark were already waiting for them at their door with a welcome baby girl board and confetti. They all went inside and each one of them took her turn by turn.

“So what are you gonna name her?” asked Mark.  
“Have you decided yet?” joined Jim.

It was Jared’s turn to hold the baby and he took her in his arms and looked at Jensen who was standing close to him, his one are wrapped around Jared and one holding the baby and they both said “Justice”

“She’s our Justice Jay”

And JJ smiled. She smiled so bright that it lit up their world.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've probably made so many mistakes but hope you like it. Suggestions are always welcomed. :)


End file.
